


The Scandalous Man

by TSM



Category: Hollow Crown (2012), Marvel, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, tonyloki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSM/pseuds/TSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Locke is the same as Loki (based on Prince hal) and Tony is mentioned as "Anthony" (based on Sherlock Holmes).</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Scandalous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Locke is the same as Loki (based on Prince hal) and Tony is mentioned as "Anthony" (based on Sherlock Holmes).

-“My Gracious Lord, the stranger is opening his eyes!”  
A further voice cried: “Good God! Cousin Cynric, go and inform my father to send soldiers! We need men to carry this man.”  
Anthony opened his eyes. The mist in the air and the weakness in his body were not helping his blurry sight. He tried to lean forward and see the tall young man who was standing above him, but the cold weather had made his muscles so weak and fragile that he failed to even move his fingers. The young man noticed Anthony’s slight struggle and sat beside him, handing a bottle that was apparently a water jug.  
Anthony hesitated and observed the man. The young sir had bright blue eyes with shiny golden hair. He was wearing a fine leather jacket under a red cloak and he had leather boots on. “Truly convenient for this weather, he must have enow wealth to possess such attire. Who else has such wealth but the king and his royal family?” Anthony decided.  
“Drink this if it pleases thee” the young man said holding the bottle.  
Anthony murmured:”I know you.” He lingered for a moment as he saw the agitation in the young sir’s eyes. Then he continued:”You are the prince of Asgard, young Locke.”  
Locke leaned back and said:”Indeed I am … but tell me good sir, what is thy name? For what reason art thou wounded like a soldier?”  
-“My noble lord, I am Anthony of Midgard. I have come here to see the king by his request. Pray forgive me but I did not know my way. These wounds I had from a wild creature living here. It attacked me the moment I was trying to find the path to the palace.”  
Prince Locke laughed and said:”Art thou sure that thy wounds are indeed from a wild creature? Cousin Cynric and I have played and fought in these forests for years and never before we have seen such man wounded by wild beasts.”  
Anthony remained silent. “Better to remain silent and be thought a fool” he thought, certainly he could not tell the truth to the prince or argue with him.  
Locke moved his eyes upon Anthony. He had black hair with sharp yet kind brown eyes. His body seemed athletic enough to fight a bear, his hands were muddy and full of ink stains and chemicals, “he is a man of science in poor clothing”, Locke concluded.  
“The king would never want such sirrah in his presence! Why hath my father sent for this poor man? And why doth he yet lies, this forest is empty of creatures, he not know I am the prince? I could let him be punished for his lies.” he thought. Instead of rendering his thoughts, young locke said:”Mayhap there was one wild beast in this jungle, good Anthony.”  
“My liege! The men of the king are here to take Sir Anthony to the palace.”  
“Well cousin cynric!” he turned to Anthony:”Now! I fare thee well, good sir! Guards shall take you to my father.”  
“We shall meet again, if it pleases you and God, my lord.” said Anthony as he was trying to stand straight to make a gesture of respect.  
“Well then. Let it be on the most pleasant day of this hot summer when the warm heavenly sun is shining. Come along good cousin. We must leave now.”


End file.
